Nuestro dia de descanso
by rebel4cause
Summary: La Detective Jennifer fue a la comisaria para reunirse con su compañero el Oficial Jones,una vez allí,ella recibirá dos noticias sorpresivas de parte de su colega!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo en Fanfiction (De verdad!) y les dejare una resumida sinopsis! **

**El relato que escribí se trata sobre Jennifer (Yo misma,aunque en el juego de Criminal Case pase a ser un Detective) y el oficial Jones (Uno de los protagonistas principales del juego de Facebook que mencioné) !**

**Que la disfruten! (Y es probable que haya un segundo capitulo!)**

Capitulo 1:

Todo empezó,un día por la mañana,cuando desperté de mi cama,hice mi é mi puerta y me fui en mi auto hacia la estación de policia para encontrarme con mi compañero (y mentor!) el oficial Jones.

Finalmente llegé a la comisaria,afortunadamente la puerta no estaba cerrada,y fue fácil para entrar ahí,hasta que de repente,me cruzé con él...

Jennifer (Le sonreí) : Hola Jones! Cómo estas compañero?

Jones (Optimista) : Estoy bien Detective Jennifer! Y dime cómo has estado?

Jennifer: Bien Jones! Hoy tenemos algun caso que resolver?

Jones: Respecto a eso... Necesito hablar contigo! Pensé llamarte o mandarte un mensaje pero no quería molestarte!

Jennifer (Se acercó más a Jones) : No hay problema! Y que se trata el asunto colega?

Jones (Se ruborizó) : Bueno! La cuestión es que el comisario Samuel King estaba hablando conmigo y me pidió,que te dijera que nos daba a nosotros un descanso por algunas semanas porque él sabe que juntos atrapamos a los criminales y resolvimos la mayoría de los casos!

Jennifer: Eso suena genial! Ahora qué es que lo quieres hacer Jones?

Jones: Mmm... Pensé ir a caminar por cualquier lado,pero se me ocurrió algo mejor: Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? No te preocupes,porque esto va por mi cuenta!

Jennifer (Sorprendida) : Si,claro que me gustaría! Sabes,hubo un tiempo,que tú me propusiste tomar un café,y que tú pagarías o algo parecido por ayudarte a resolver un caso anterior!

Jones: Ahora que lo mencionas,si! Vamos ya?

Jennifer: Claro Señor Jones!

Jones: Eso es demasiada formalidad para mí! Mejor dime Jones u oficial Jones! Ok?

Jennifer: Esta bien Jones!

Ambos dejamos la comisaria y a través del auto de mi colega nos marchamos directamente para almorzar en cualquier restaurante!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto, en el auto de Jones…

\- ¡Oye Jenny! Solo por curiosidad: ¿Soy el primer policia virtual por el cual te entretuviste jugando y ayudando a resolver crímenes? - Preguntó Jones.

\- Realmente así es - Yo afirmé de manera segura.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al restaurante? –

-Ya estamos cerca- Aseguró el oficial.

(Al haber menos transito, pudimos llegar a destino)

\- Llegamos, aunque el restaurante Chez Valentine, fue uno de los lugares de Grimsborough que hemos allanado, pero después de un tiempo fue restaurado –

\- Ok, bajemos – Yo dije, siguiendo a mi compañero.

Una vez que nosotros descendimos afuera del vehículo, entramos al sitio, nos elegimos el asiento y esperamos al mozo para que nos tome el pedido.

Después de 5 o 10 minutos de espera…

\- Hola chicos. ¿Qué van a ordenar? – Enunció un nuevo mozo llamado Javier que se dirigió hacia vosotros.

-Yo quiero un pavo horneado – Pidió Jones.

\- Y yo pido simplemente un café descafeinado, y una guarnición para llevar más tarde- Yo ordené sin dudar.

-Muy bien, en un momento vuelvo con sus pedidos- Manifestó el mozo.

\- ¡Ok! - Afirmamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de permanecer algunos minutos o más, nuestros pedidos llegaron de la mano de Javi.

\- Aquí tienen: Un pavo horneado para el señor, y un café instantáneo con una guarnición (para llevar) para la señorita – Anticipó el mesero.

\- ¡Gracias! - Agradeció el inspector.

\- ¡Si, gracias! – Yo expresé.

\- ¡De nada! Ahora me voy a calcular el precio de todo, y mandaré su cuenta- Anunció el mozo antes de marcharse.

Durante el almuerzo, ambos empezamos a hablar, por ejemplo sobre lo que nos pareció la comida de cada uno.

\- Jones… ¿Qué opinas del pavo dorado que el mesero te sirvió? - Yo pregunté.

\- ¡Estuvo bueno! – Respondió Jones.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu café instantáneo? –

\- ¡Rico! Aunque ya reservé una guarnición que escogí para llevar a mi domicilio - Yo mencioné.

Aún estábamos en nuestra mesa, hasta que me imaginé algo malo le pasaría a Jones, y que uno de los criminales que arrestamos, logrará escapar de la cárcel para vengarse de él.

\- Emmm… Jenni. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? – Interrogó el policía.

\- Jones… ¿Qué me dirías si te contara que intuí que Pitbull (uno de los maleantes encerrados de pelo pelirrojo que asesinó a un tal Dan Broke) saldrá de la prisión de Grimsborough y se vengara de ti? - Le hablé con tono preocupante.

\- Te diría que si llegara a pasar, antes que nada no me lo imaginaba y tu sabes las veces que estuviste trabajando conmigo,que algunos de los criminales que terminaron tras las rejas reaccionaron bien y otros no tanto – Contestó Jones.

\- ¿Si me sucediera algo malo, tu que harías? –

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Lo último que ocurrió en el capitulo anterior fue:

-¿Si me sucediera algo malo,tú qué harías?- Preguntó Jones.

En un momento,me quede sin decir nada,pero sin pensarlo dos veces le di una respuesta certera a mi colega.

-Yo...me arresgaría por tí Jones,como cualquier compañero cercano tuyo haría por tí.Y hasta te salvaría para que no te pase nada.-Le respondí.

-¡Al menos ya se que alguien me apoya (refiriendose a mí),y sobretodo de la manera que me lo hiciste saber!-Aseguró Jones shockeado.

-¿Estás segura que sacrificarías tu vida por mí? Aunque no dejaría que ninguno de los criminales presos de Grimsborough te asesine por mi culpa.-

-¡Así es,Jones!-

-¡Lo tomaré como un sí!-Afirmó el detective un poco inseguro.

-Hagamos una cosa: Terminamos nuestro almuerzo,volvemos a nuestros hogares pero después de pagar la cuenta. Mañana... ¿Me acompañarías a patrullar la zona para descartar cualquier peligro?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Afirmé.

Una vez concluído el almuerzo del detective Jones y yo (que últimamente ascendí al puesto de Inspector por pasar nivel tras nivel),regresamos a nuestras moradas hasta el día siguiente.

Pero antes de eso,realizamos una corta caminata por el vecindario.

Jones me llevó modestamente a mi casa,pero antes de que se fuera,me despedí de él.

No faltaba mucho para el anochecer,aún así,me dormí la siesta (y seguramente mi compañero tambien) hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente,mi compañero y yo nos encontramos en una calle no tan lejos de la estación de policía para localizar algún rastro sospechoso.

-¿Ves algo sospechoso Jones?- Pregunté.

-No todavía,Jenny- Dijo Jones.

Hasta que una silueta escondida desde un callejón agarró de ''improvisto'' a mi compañero y le tapó la boca,pero por suerte consiguió hacer algún sonido para que pueda socorrerlo.

-¡Oye criminal,no veo quien eres por la oscuridad pero si no sueltas a mi colega,te mataré aunque termine en prisión!- Amenazé firmemente al bandido.

El maleante no respondió a mi amenaza,así que,sin esperar nada y gracias a que vi su sombra,le disparé con mi pistola.

-¡PUM!-

Luego de mi disparo,Jones logró liberarse y fue corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Oh,Inspector Jennifer,gracias por salvarme!- Expresó Jones agradecido.

-¡Fue un placer,Detective!- Manifesté alegremente.

Y ambos nos dimos un esto se interrumpió...debido a que el maleante baleado que había atrapado a mi amigo,salió desde las sombras para revelar su identidad.

-¡Hola Inspector Jennifer y Detective Jones!- Declaró el criminal con su pelo pelirrojo corto desalineado con su chaqueta azul llamado Bulldog,condenado por matar a un ciudadano llamado Dan Broke (en el caso 4).

-!Mira Jones,aunque tu coleguita lastimó mi brazo con su bala,los mataré a ambos¡- Amenazó maliciosamente. Bulldog estuvo a punto dispararnos,hasta que una misteriosa mujer le pegó con su bate de policia en la cabeza,dejandolo indefenso y sin reaccionar.

Mi compañero policiaco y yo nos quedamos estupefactos y nos preguntamos los unos a los otros...

-¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer?-

**Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en esta trilogía!**

**Proximamente,descubrirán quien es el personaje que salvó la vida de Jones y la mía!**


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior: El pelirrojo criminal Bulldog estuvo a punto de matar al oficial de policía Jones y a mí,hasta que de repente una misteriosa mujer policía apareció en escena y noqueó con su bate al maleante, dejándolo a él prácticamente indefenso y nos salvó la vida.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?- Jones y yo nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

La chica vino hacia nosotros,y nos reveló su identidad y su rango.

-!Hola, soy la oficial Emmy¡- Se presentó cordialmente Emmy.

En un momento ella se acercó y observó a mi compañero,como si lo conociera muy bien.

-!Wow,ya se quién eres tú,oficial Jones de Grimsborough,me da gusto haberte salvado la vida¡- Dijo Emmy felizmente sin disimulo.

-!Así es Emmy,veo que sabes sobre mí¡- Aseguró Jones mientras estrechaba la mano de su salvadora.

Por mi parte,me animé a saludar a la muchacha pelirroja.

-¡Hola Emmy, soy la Inspectora Jennifer,y te doy las gracias por salvarme!-

-¡No fue nada,Inspectora,y ademas es mi deber proteger a los ciudadanos de los criminales,como lo hace tu compañero!- Afirmó Emmy orgullosa y me devolvió el saludo.

Luego de conocernos personalmente,la Oficial Emma le puso las esposas al malhechor noqueado,y Jones y yo la ayudamos a llevar a Bulldog adentro de la patrulla policial para trasladarlo a la cárcel (donde él nunca debió salir).

El Detective Jones y yo decidimos subir a la camioneta junto a Emmy y acompañarla a llevar al criminal a la prisión de Grimsborough.

Antes de llegar a la cárcel (en auto)…

-Oye Emmy, ¿Es cierto que alguna vez conociste al Oficial Jones desde antes?- Pregunté ansiosa a mi nueva colega.

-¡Asi es,Jenny¡- Afirmó Emmy.

-Después de conocerlo durante el juego,comenzé a enamorarme de él-

-¡Woo¡- Dijo Jones sorprendido por la confesión de la policía Emmy sobre él.

**La personaje invitada que participó en el cuarto capitulo (gracias a su autorización) se llama Emmy y le pertenece a ella ( .com ) !**

**Posiblemente haga un capítulo más,pero no estoy segura si será el último!**


End file.
